Hetalia Heaven
by 13th
Summary: Things go wild when the Bad Friends Trio, Russia and Germany go to a host club! ONESHOT.  Pairings: Germany x N. Italy, Spain x Romano, France x England, Russia x America, Prussia x Austria


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Titile:** Hetalia Heaven  
**Pairing: **Germany x N. Italy, Spain x Romano, France x England, Russia x America, Prussia x Austria  
**Rating: **M for alcohol and sex  
**Plot Summary: **Things go wild when the Bad Friends Trio, Russia and Germany go to a host club! ONESHOT.

* * *

'_What am I doing here again?' _Ludwig thought as he rubbed his temples with a finger, looking at the scene in front of him.

_**Earlier that night…**_

"Ludddy~" Gilbert came to the German in a sing-song voice, giving him a quick smack on the lips before comfortably setting himself down on his brother's lap. "The awesome me has finally arrived!"

"What do you want, Gilbert?" He sighed, setting his book down on the table. His brow then shot up his hairline as he saw who the Prussian had brought with him.

'_Great. Francis, Antonio and Ivan are here. What the hell are they up to now?'_

"Let's go to a Host Club tonight!" Gilbert grinned. "Please!"

Ludwig looked at his brother's red-violet eyes. It wasn't the first time that Gilbert had asked him for something as stupid as this. And he had to admit, the Prussian had never shown him a bad time… Yet. Also, if you considered the lustful look in Francis's face, the anticipation in Antonio's and the murderous intent in Ivan's, how could he turn down the offer and dismiss the topic just like that.

"Fine." The German said in defeat. "I'll just go change."

They all fist pumped and sighed in relief. Gilbert ushered his guests to Ludwig's living room, slumping them down on the couch as they waited for the older blonde. As soon as Ludwig reappeared, all dressed up, they went to Gilbert's black dodge viper and headed to the town's number one Host Club, Hetalia Heaven. Francis merely whistled at the grandiosity of the place. He didn't really expect that a simple town could have such an impressive host club.

"Ve~ Welcome to the Hetalia Heaven." A brunet greeted.

_Silence._

Ludwig couldn't help but stare at the certain brunet. Yes, he was wearing a French maid costume despite of him being a male. But what the bloody hell! He was drop dead gorgeous to the German's eye. He could have worn a tutu for all he cared.

"Luddy? Luddy? LUDDY!" Gilbert called, tugging on his brother's sleeve

"What? What?" He shook his head.

"You were spacing out…" Antonio commented, shoving the club's menu to the German. "Here, choose a host for the night so we can get this over with."

"Arthur… Kirkland for me…" Francis said, pointing to the blonde with the thick eyebrows

"Da… Alfred F. Jones looks promising." Ivan smiled, fixing the scarf around his neck

"Lovino Vargas." Antonio mumbled

"Roderich Edelstein… He looks feisty. You won't mind, right, Luddy?" Gilbert asked, eying the violet bespectacled host

"No silly! Of course not. You're the one who dragged me here."

"Sir, who will you pick for tonight, ve~?" The brunet asked once again, turning his attention to Ludwig.

"Are you available for tonight?" The German blurted.

'_Oh Shit. I didn't just say that!'_

"Ve~ Of course, I'm also one of the hosts. Feliciano Vargas, at your service." He smiled, giving a two fingered salute. "Would you want a single room for each one of you, or would you want all of you to share?"

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio high-fived, grinning as they all said: "SHARE!"

Feliciano smiled, making a quick phone call before leading them to their room. It was at the top floor, and it was quite big to accommodate such a crowd. The room was well furnished – posh white carpet, leather sofa, a bar with alcohol filled cabinets, a mini fridge, a baby grand and a bed. That's right. A _bed._ At the center of the room was a row of hosts, all wearing French maid costumes, thought the accessories and colors differ.

"Roderich Edelstein…" One stepped forward, curtseying a little before fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose. He is one of the maids who wore a plain, un-accessorized outfit, however; his was colored a light shade of purple, matching the color of his eyes.

Gilbert gulped as he stiffened, taking in the beauty of the male host that had just presented himself in front of them. "Awesome~", he managed to blurt out, as his red-violet eyes were stuck like glue to the man in front of him. He led them away

"I'm the hero, Alfred F. Jones!" Another blonde greeted, waving to the three.

"Da." Ivan stepped forward, offering a hand for the host to take. Alfred looked at the extended hand, curious at the gesture but he shrugged and took in nonetheless.

"Arthur Kirkland." The blonde wearing a green costume with a pair of rabbit ears approached them. Francis smiled and licked his lips, taking the Brit's hand and kissing him.

"My, my. What a lovely bunny." He smirked, leading him to the couch and sitting him down with him.

And this leaves Ludwig to his own host, Feliciano. The German gulped as he took away the brunet, still mesmerized by him. He didn't really know why, but a big cat definitely caught his tongue. They took their time knowing each other – that he was an Italian and the younger brother of his co-host, Lovino, he loves pasta, and love is spelled with a capital L-O-V-E, he hadn't dated anyone yet (Ludwig thanked the dating gods for this) and a whole lot more.

"Ve~ Do you want some alcohol, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, offering some beer to the German

"Don't mind if I do…" He smiled, taking the bottle from him

A few bottles (or rather cases) later, and Luwig was smashed – pretty bad. The Italian looked around, noticing that pretty much most of them are tipsy, if not drunk. And, with their little get-together heating up, Francis didn't even blink an eye to make his move on his little bunny maid.

"W-wait…" Arthur blushed as Francis moved closer, cupping his chin to brush his lips against his

Although, the Frenchman didn't know the word wait. He locked his lips with the Brit, kissing him fiercely as his hand moved up his dress, lifting it above his legs. The host mewled, protesting him to stop despite of the alcohol kicking in. Francis however just smiled at the futile effort and continued to slowly strip his bunny host down to his birth suit.

"Now that's more like it." The French smirked, peppering Arthur's skin with light kisses

"F-Francis…" He moaned

"AH! Ivan!" A voice echoed from their side

Both heads turned, Arthur's eyes widened and Francis just smirked at the pretty sight they were welcomed with. Ivan was already giving the American host a head, and boy was he good. Alfred couldn't do anything but moan and squirm under the Russian. His mouth was dropped open and his back arched as he bucked his hips into Ivan's mouth. Francis couldn't help but feel jealous of this, and without warning, mirrored the other's actions to the Brit. Arthur gasped, and protests were turned into pleas, urging him to move faster and taking him deeper.

Roderich was for one, wasn't very much accommodating to these ideas. But, with Gilbert in the picture, it was like he was caught in a spell – or was it because of the vodka he drunk. Either way, he had put up a good show to the Prussian.

The Austrian closed the baby grand and climbed on top of it, doing a strip tease for Gilbert. He slowly undid his costume, tossing one piece of article one by one. When he was already butt naked, Roderich sat on the piano and stroked his hard member, causing Gilbert to lick his lips and enjoy the show, unzipping his pants to jack off at the sight of the sexy male.

"That's it, baby. You're awesome." Gilbert moaned, stroking his own shaft a bit faster as he watched Roderich thrash in front of his eyes

Almost at the same time, all of the three hosts whimpered and groaned out, climaxing at the same time. All of the three guests smiled in satisfaction, amazed at the ecstatic look in the hosts' faces.

"Ve~" The Italian blushed, looking away from the three pairs.

"What's the matter?" Ludwig asked

"I… I haven't done that sort of thing yet…" He admitted. "Me and fratello…"

Ludwig looked back at the Spaniard. He was trying to coo his host, but the tsundere attitude was a little hard to pacify… But nothing is too hard for Antonio. His perseverance managed to get his host to take off his clothes and spread his legs for him. Feliciano, who was watching from afar, blushed three shades deeper.

"If you don't want to, then we can skip it." Ludwig said

"N-no… I'm a host, ve~ I must please the guest…"

Feliciano's shaky hands reached for his zipper, but the German was way ahead of him. Ludwig gently undid his costume while planting light butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. The Italian mewled, fueling Ludwig's hands to roam around Feliciano's body, eliciting whatever sensitivity he could. The German's hands went down his ass cheeks, parting it slightly to expose his puckered hole.

"Here… Suck on this for me." Ludwig whispered to Feliciano's ear, poking three fingers in his mouth.

As soon as the German deemed it was slick enough, he brought it back to Feliciano's entrance and slid a finger in. The Italian gasped, a tear rolling down his eye. A string of apology came from the blonde's mouth as he moved his digit in and out of the other male. A smirk spread across the German's lips, sliding the second finger in, moving it in a scissoring motion.

"Ve~!" He whimpered, body stiffening

"Don't fight it. It's going to hurt more."

Antonio watched them and did the same to the tsundere Italian. In a matter of minutes, both of the brunets were squirming, gasping and bucking their hips against the hands that penetrated them. Their whimpers were interlaced with the other hosts' moans, their 'masters' already screwing them senseless with all the force they could muster.

"Do you want to feel it?' Ludwig asked Feliciano, who just nodded in reply

The German then spit on his hand, slicking his shaft as he lifted a leg on his shoulder. Gently, he slipped his member in the Italian, causing the other to cry out. Ludwig kissed his cheek, distracting him from the pain as he slipped his entire length in the Italian. He stilled his hips, letting him get used to his size before he started moving.

"A-ah… It f-feels… So… Ah…" The Italian whimpered

This gave the German his cue, shallowly thrusting into Feliciano. He did his best to try not to ram into the Italian, but the warm ring of muscles around him was driving him crazy. Coupled with Feliciano's moans, Ludwig just couldn't control himself anymore. He pushed in with force, hitting the Italian's sensitive spot every single time. The blonde growled, gripping the other's hips hard as he buried his face on Feliciano's shoulder

"S-some…thing…AH!"

The brunet stiffened, spraying his load in between their stomachs. His whole body trembled at the orgasm, desperately holding onto the German's clothes for support. Ludwig chuckled, setting the male down for him to relax. He took this opportunity to look around, seeing thrashed and clearly dazed couples on the floor, on the piano, the couch and even the bed.

'_What am I doing here again?' _Ludwig thought as he rubbed his temples with a finger, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Ve~ That was good…" Feliciano whispered, relaxing the spasms all over his body

"Yeah… It was…"

"Come back here next week, ve~"

"Oh yes, I will… Yes I will…"

* * *

Ratings, comments and reactions please.

BTW, this is my Christmas gift to N. Italy.

Buon Natale!


End file.
